


Common Knowledge

by greycloudmoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycloudmoon/pseuds/greycloudmoon
Summary: Sherlock is 15 and hasn't yet had his first pre-heat when he’s finally allowed to enter one of the country’s large integrated boarding schools. He doesn’t care much about all the talk of alphas and bonding, and what it might mean that he’s one of the world’s rare omegas to be honest.Botany, chemistry, sketching, running and dance: that's all Sherlock cares about and all he will ever care about. The rest - especially sex - doesn’t matter.But there is one alpha, one of the school’s most ferocious, most sex addicted alphas, who is determined to show Sherlock the true ways of the world.





	Common Knowledge

The country’s integration program has been going strong for nearly ten years.

It began decades ago after numerous calls for action to support the minority genders. Alphas, including the apex alpha subgroup, account for only seven percent of the population. Exponentially stronger than their beta or omega counterparts - alphas don’t even need to work out to maintain their muscle mass or their strength, nor do they need weapons to easily kill an enemy - they themselves naturally inclined to positions of violence and fighting, becoming the soldiers and fighters.

 

This trait of theirs, however, also led to their downfall centuries ago. Considered less smart than betas, as they are ruled by their hormone driven alpha cocks and base needs for constant sex, betas easily manipulated them, pitting alphas against each other, duping them into helping factions of betas by promising them omegas, until most alphas were relegated to be nothing more than warriors, bodyguards for the richest of the betas, and then eventually there were made into practical outcasts, kept in the fringes until the laws were passed that prohibited such clear bias against them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wanted to put up. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Not beta read.


End file.
